3/25 City
Airyuu03/25/2019 I can toss out some little RP for Trubbol and X7 if they like X00703/25/2019 Might be going to bed soon. Trubbol03/25/2019 I'd be game, what would you like to do? Airyuu03/25/2019 Well, tell me your likes and your no-nos. And I can do things at you first Mr Bond, but I won't press it Trubbol03/25/2019 I am not very big on tg Kohzi Aenethre03/25/2019 Anyone do Nsfw roleplay? Obviously in PM, love to have some fun, maybe with a raptor or two X3 I can make a group chat. Also, tel me if you’d rather I not be asking here, I understand Airyuu03/25/2019 I don't have a problem with you asking, just son't pressure anyone Trubbol03/25/2019 I'm chill with nsfw Kohzi Aenethre03/25/2019 Thanks Airyuu, I won’t :-) Trubbol just hit me with a PM if you’re ever interested(edited) Airyuu03/25/2019 Well, what things do you like? Trubbol03/25/2019 Hm, exploring the post tf a little worldbuilding sutff I love worldbuilding Airyuu03/25/2019 Alright, who shall I start with, then? Trubbol03/25/2019 I'm not sure, I might take a second to like, function post-work braindeadness Airyuu03/25/2019 Sure, go ahead. Airyuu03/25/2019 I need to get some sleep now, I think, I will catch you later Trubbol03/25/2019 Oh! A setting I love is Virtual Reality Airyuu03/25/2019 One of my earliest stories was VR based How ya doing today? Trubbol03/25/2019 Good, day off Airyuu03/25/2019 IT IS A GOOD DAY TO DIE Trubbol03/25/2019 Eep?(edited) Surrii03/25/2019 Q'aplak Trubbol03/25/2019 What if I don't want to die Airyuu03/25/2019 Well it's just a good day for it, you don't have to do it Surrii03/25/2019 It's a good day for your opponents to die too Pixelnator03/25/2019 It's a good day to dye Airyuu03/25/2019 Pink hair for EVERYONE Pixelnator03/25/2019 I mean I'd need hair first :v Airyuu03/25/2019 puts a wig on Airyuu03/25/2019 Lettus see, who wants to have some fun? Trubbol03/25/2019 I'm game just don't ask me what I want to do or I will be here all day Airyuu03/25/2019 I am about to grab some food. Then I can do something Airyuu03/25/2019 I am back now Airyuu03/25/2019 Anyone still alive? X00703/25/2019 Am I alive? Airyuu03/25/2019 If you can type I will take that as as a yes Trubbol? Airyuu03/25/2019 pokes X7 idly X00703/25/2019 ow Airyuu03/25/2019 Are you up for something, then? X00703/25/2019 Not atm. Going to be somewhat busy. Sorry. Airyuu03/25/2019 Hey, it's no problem, it's all for fun Kyrio03/25/2019 Maybe it might be better to set up a generic scene and let anyone join that wants to? Airyuu03/25/2019 I was sorta gonna do that, just wanted someone to start with Perhaps.. YOU turns spotlight on Kyrio Kyrio03/25/2019 Me? X3 I'm not normally an RPer but it's my server so I guess I can try to participate Airyuu03/25/2019 Well, don't feel pressured. This is all for fun after all Kyrio03/25/2019 What did you have in mind? Pixelnator03/25/2019 I mean the raptor club already has some very rudimentary lore I guess Airyuu03/25/2019 --It's an amazing VR MMO. Sadly due to technology limitations, avatars tend to look like the players, and not at all for some sort of weird TF thing to happen. It is fantasy based, and is called Vicious Realms. But there was a big update, with a new zone and promises of other improvements. So people are probably excited to log in and try it.. --the setting is a casual looking town, with people wandering about doing their thing, including some species that haven't been in the game before, must be new additions. There is a nearby forest with the occasional sound of creatures of some sort --those who 'log into' this area find themselves standing at the edge of the town-- Kyrio03/25/2019 Sounds interesting :3 Airyuu03/25/2019 I was inspired by some recent conversations, shockingly Trubbol03/25/2019 sounds fun! Airyuu03/25/2019 Feel free to hop in Airyuu03/25/2019 So, anyone want to hop in and see what my evil brain has in store? Kyrio03/25/2019 How does one 'hop in'? Airyuu03/25/2019 Simply have your character show up and I will go from there Whatever sort of class you'd be playing in a thing like this. Warning: There may be TF Kyrio03/25/2019 Ah okay I don't RP much something like... Kyrio is a late 20's ish male, a little heavier than average and has long black hair. He's dressed in earth tones and carries a bow typical of a RANGER class. As a player he's curious about a VR MMO since he's never played one before and doesn't think he'll probably play it very much or very long. So he's very leisurely wandering into town. Airyuu03/25/2019 --Out of NOWHERE... or she was leaning in an alley, wanders a 5 ft tall white fox lady with 3 tails, green eyes, and silvery hair. She's got pants and a shirt, and a satchel at her side. "Well well, another Outsider... or Visitor... or Traveler. Well, pick your 'term of someone from elsewhere' of preference, eh?" She doesn't talk like an NPC should, but maybe they're trying something different? On top of that, even though his UI can show her name as 'Remina', her level is '??' which is also odd. Kyrio03/25/2019 "Oh! uh.. yeah I'm... new." Kyrio says, with some startled surprise, "Are you a player? I thought avatars weren't so... customizable yet. I'm going to feel silly if I'm talking to an NPC..." Airyuu03/25/2019 --she grins. "Why spoil the mystery? But I like to welcome new people." She slips a hand into a satchel and pulls out thee small potions. One is blue, one is red, and one is green. "Which color do you like?" Kyrio03/25/2019 "Is this some kind of tutorial?" Kyrio mutters, "Blue is my favorite color, so I'll take that one?" Airyuu03/25/2019 --She offers the potion to him. It shows up as Potion (Unknown) and she grins. "Go ahead and try it." her tails sway casually. Kyrio03/25/2019 After some clumsy UI navigation, Kyrio manages to accept the potion, "Unknown huh? I guess there's an appraisal system. I guess this would be the easiest way to find out what it does." he shrugs and chugs it down. Airyuu03/25/2019 --It tastes funny. It may or may not take him a few moments to realize that he shouldn't be tasting things in VR. The fox lady casually drops her other potions back into her satchel-- Kyrio03/25/2019 "That's.... weird." Kyrio says, looking at the empty bottle. Wait, should he have an empty bottle? Don't items just disappear when you use them. He frowns and tries to check his status to see if he can tell if anything has changed, "Did that... do anything?" Airyuu03/25/2019 --she leans on the wall and smiles. "Give it a minute." His fingers feel tingly. His status currently looks pretty normal. Kyrio03/25/2019 (I need to go afk for a bit, sorry X3) Airyuu03/25/2019 (Go ahead, I'll be here) Kyrio03/25/2019 (And if anyone else wants to jump in, go for it already :P) Pixelnator03/25/2019 (I would but I only realized there was stuff here as I was going to bed :c ) Vulptor03/25/2019 (I like the scenario but have been way too busy tonight :P) Trubbol03/25/2019 Eric dashed forwards, driving his fist into the nearest monster and pulling an uppercut, as if testing how for he could throw the beast with a single punch! He had been running around the starter area challenging enemies every time they respawned, trying to drive his levels higher.(edited) Airyuu03/25/2019 (can I get a description of your character?) Trubbol03/25/2019 (oh, I got a ref of him, a few refs) Eric is an average height male with messy, dusty brown hair, and wild green eyes. He has a slightly broad build, clearly being involed in some physical activity in his real life. Airyuu03/25/2019 --After punching a large bear with spines in the belly, it looks at him in an unimpressed manner and lifts a paw. Next thing he knows he's respawning in the center of town. That's odd, the monsters in the other areas certainly weren't that strong.. --his status are showing him as respawning with 1 HP Kyrio03/25/2019 Kyrio rubs his fingers together, "This is weird, I shouldn't... be feeling this much in a VR game. Maybe I should log out...." Airyuu03/25/2019 --she goes "You can't.. oh, don't go away, two visitors in one day!" She grins at him and wanders over towards the newly spawned person. Leaving Kyrio with questions, like why he is growing claws and his fingers starting to turn blue. Trubbol03/25/2019 Eric blinked. "What the heck? I was punching those guys all day now..." Airyuu03/25/2019 --The fox lady goes "You wandered into a different area, and didn't check levels?" She grins and goes "Want a free potion to restore your HP?" Trubbol03/25/2019 He looked her over confused, placing his hands on his hips. "Hm, is the deal? What are you wanting from me?" Airyuu03/25/2019 --she goes "Just helping new people." She offers the same array of blue, red and green potions. "Pick one?" Kyrio03/25/2019 Kyrio is very distracted by the claws he's growing, though his concerns are starting to fade towards excitement, "Wooah.." Trubbol03/25/2019 scratching his chin, he grabbed the green potion, tossing it up in the air before catching it again as it vanished into his inventory. "Righty then, I'll just let the regen perk do it's magic and use that later when I get in a bind. See-ya." He marched on, giving her a peace sign as he walked back out behind the other player. Airyuu03/25/2019 --She wanders over to Kyrio "He's gonna be confused later without me around to explain thigns.. ah well." A couple of Kyrio's fingers merge together and the blue creeps up his arms. Any part that has 'changed' he can suddenly feel in the VR as if it is real.. well, the changes that is. --Eric meanwhile will find himself unable to return to any other areas, or log off if he tries.-- Kyrio03/25/2019 "I'm beginning to think you're not an NPC." Kyrio says, flexing his fingers, "How are you doing this...?" Airyuu03/25/2019 --She leans forwards "Would you believe, magic?" as Kyrio's nose starts growing out into something awfully.. muzzle-ish. Teeth sharpening.-- Category:Log